nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Escape
Team Escape is a Game-mode that was released on 29th March 2011. Team Escape is a 2 or 4 player sprint event with cops in it. Players need to get from point A to point B without getting busted. If anyone gets busted, you will all lose a strike and re-spawn to your nearest team mate. There can be 2 or 3 strikes depending on the track. If you or a mate get busted without any extra strikes, the player won't be able tot respawn and therefore not complete the escape. Each track has a specific time limit. If a player does not reach the finish in time, then that player is busted. Team Escape gives finishers a lot of Cash and Rep. Players also can get extra rep and cash if no players get busted or by using the team power ups. The more players that escape, the more rep and cash to win. It makes no difference who finishes first. See Pursuit Outrun to learn the basics of how pursuits work. There are some obstacles that you should watch for; *Rhino/SUV *Roadblocks *Spikebelts *Cops that push you into roadblocks *Traffic cars blocking gaps in roadblocks Teamwork This event is not a race. Rewards are the same for every player so there is nothing to gain from finishing ahead of your team-mates. It is important to work together to make sure as many players as possible finish the event. Team power-ups may also be useful for helping the team. It is recommended to avoid contact with team-mates, especially through corners and tight spaces. However, contact from behind can sometimes be used to free a player from a crash or pile-up. Another hazard to avoid is pursuit breakers, they block the team-mates behind. If a player is near the finish line and the others are very far behind then it will be recommended to make sure there is 60 seconds or less remaining before finishing. When a player crosses the finish line there will only be 60 seconds left for the rest to finish, therefore to allow them a chance of making it, but unfortuneately, there are no more strikes left, players should wait until the last 60 seconds of the track's time limit before finishing. : Example: A player is 200 m from the finish line and there are 100 seconds left to escape. If the player chooses to cross the finish line right now the other players that are 3000 m behind won't be able reach the finish line before the countdown timer runs out. Slowing down on the last couple hundred meters or in extreme cases even u-turning and carefully driving back a bit can give those far behind a chance to catch up. But if you are 100 m from the finish line while other are 5000 m below you could cross the finish because they could make it (depending on their pace, level, car and skills). 2012 Update On February 7th 2012 two new tracks were added to the existing six. The two new tracks are limited to 2 drivers and are far shorter, but also harder. Players must be level 22 to unlock 'Underground' and level 28 to unlock 'High Stakes'. Unlike the others, these new tracks are not tier-restricted. Some Tier 1 cars however may struggle to make it to the finish. They offer higher chance of winning pro parts but less cash and rep due to less players. The higher level of difficulty means that players should have a good supply of power ups. With this update, changes were also made to current tracks. The time limits have been decreased making it harder for slower low level drivers to make it to the finish, especially in 'All In' where the new limit is only 4 minutes. Some cops are slightly heavier and players sometimes get busted too easily while driving away from a road block or crash by the cop car that follows them. To reward the higher level of difficulty the cash and rep rewards are higher than before, this extends Team Escape's reputation as the best way to earn lots of cash and rep, especially with the new time limits (if the player makes it). Team Escape Tracks There are currently only 8 tracks to escape in the world. Powerups for Team Escape SB = SpeedBoost Juggernaut Cars Juggernaut cars are heavy made cars for Team Escape to dodge and hit cops hard. These cars have their own physics; None of the Top-Up versions are no longer available. Special Powerups for Team Escape There are 2 powerups designed only for Team Escape; References #2011-03-29 NFS World Patch Notes 5.16 #2011-03-29 Team Escape takes Pursuits to Epic Levels #2012-02-07 NFS World Patch Notes Category:Game Information Category:Events Category:Game Modes